Lies Bleeding In My Arms
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: AU, the guys are musicians. Ken loves Youji, Youji doesn't love him back, Schu has a girl, but he loves Ken, and Kase loves Ken too... lots of love triangles and angst! Advance CH 7 UP!
1. IMPORTANT NOTE

I'm Anna Hibiki.

Since FF.net doesn't let me access to my account and deleted all my fics for no apparent reason,

I'm gonna try to put them up again..

SORRY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LET REVIEWS ON MY FICS!

Continue reading, the fics start in next chapter.

Gomen!


	2. Prologue

Lies bleeding in my arms 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Disclaimers : Weiss.not.mine! They belong to Koyasu-sama and other people. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, angst, drugs. 

Notes : Things in _Italic_ are lyrics, thoughts or anything written. 

This is an AU, so some things are going to be different. Weiss and Schwarz don't exist, and the boys are normal people. 

Gomen ne if my English is too bad!!^^;

Also in: Mediaminer.org and ff.net

Prologue 

.::.::.::**::.::.::. 

_Misery likes company, I like the way that sounds _

_I've been trying to find the meaning, so I can write it down _

_Staring out the window, it's such a long way down _

_I'd like to jump, but I'm afraid to hit the ground _

.::.::.::**::.::.::. 

Hidaka Ken looked at his reflection in the mirror and brushed his bangs out of his forehead, placed his odd glasses there and left the soft brown hair fall again. Then he zipped his loose jeans and looked at his reflection again. 

"Perfect" he said and left the bathroom. 

He had to look his best for the little performance he was going to make. It was only for a little party in his brother Omi's school, but he and his bandmate Schuldig had accepted to sing a few songs, just to make Omi-chan happy. 

Well, to make Omi happy and to forget about _him _for a few minutes at least. 

He sigued soflty and took a look at his watch. Schuldig would be there in twenty minutes, so he had enought time to relax and listen to the radio. A few moments later the music filled the room. 

.::.::.::**::.::.::.

_I can't write a love song the way I feel today _

_I can't sing a song of hope, I got nothing to say _

_Life is feeling kind of strange, since you went away _

_I sing this song to you wherever you are, _

_As my guitar lies bleeding in my arms _

.::.::.::**::.::.::. 

Ken turned the radio off. Definitively, it had been a VERY BAD idea to listen. Everything made him remember of the source of his problems, the person who broke his heart. His neighbour Kudou Youji. 

_No! Not again, not now... _tears started to run down his cheeks and a sob left his lips. Why did he have to think about Youji now? He wanted to get him out of his head, try to forget the pain the other had caused. But he couldn't. The more he tried to forget, the more he remembered the blonde's words of hate and rejection. How he punched him and, and how he dissapeared. 

It happened so fast... he knew he shouldn't tell him. He knew that Youji wasn't going to react well. But he had been to nice to him that day that Ken didn't notice his own lips moving and saying 'Ai shiteru'. He just realizad what he had done when he felt Youji's punch and the tears in his own eyes. 

_Why did you have to do that? You can just say you don't love me and everything would be okay... You didn't have to be so violent!! _Ken felt the rage in his veins. Youji hadn't the right to hit him or insult him that way just because he couldn't understand his feelings! 

_But don't matter what he did to me, I fell in love with him since I met him two years ago and still love him.. _He tried to fight the tears again, but he fell in his bed sobbing like a kid. Good thing he was alone, he didn't want anyone to see him breaking down. 

.::.::.::**::.::.::. 

_I'm tired of watching TV, it makes me want to scream _

_Outside the world is burning, man it's so hard to believe _

_Each day you know you're dying from the craddle to the grave _

_I get so numb sometimes, that I can't feel the pain _

.::.::.::**::.::.::. 

"Ken!!" more knocks on the door "'kay I'll open". Schuldig entered his friend's apartment. _Where the hell is this guy? _He left his guitar leaning on the wall and started his search. Ken wasn't in the kitchen, the living room or the bathroom, so he had to be in his room. 

The door was closed. "Ken? Are you there?" No answer. The half-German/half-American [1] man opened the door only to find Ken curled into a tight ball in his bed, with the pillow against his face, muffling his sobs. 

"Ken?" He sat in the edge of the bed and tried to pull the pillow away. It was easy. "Ken" he said softly this time as he placed his hand in Ken's cheek "What happened?" 

Ken looked at his best friend. His lower lip was trembling and his cheeks and eyes were moist with tears. He shut them tightly to try to stop crying, and stayed like that until the hand on his cheek moved to clean his face. "Ken. Don't tell me you're crying again for that Kudou bastard!" he yelled. Ken just turned his back to him. Schuldig sighed "Gomen nasai.." he whispered wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Ken's back against his chest. "Stop this. You only get yourself hurt" he said and placed a little kiss at the top of the brunette's head. Then he took Ken in his arms and dropped him in the bathroom. "Now clean your face, you look like hell!! We have to be in your brother's school in ten minutes!" 

"WHAT?! T-t-t-ten minutes?! We're gonna be late!" he started to try to clean his face and created a mess with the soap while Schuldig laughted at how clumsy he was. "Hey! That's not funny!!" 

"Yeah, it is!" the other stopped laughting when Ken punched him, trying to glare. But he wasn't good at it, and more than glaring, he looked ready to cry again. "We better be going. Your brother's gonna kill us, liebe" 

Ken blushed and extended an arm, only to hurt his hand with the wall. "Auch! Don't call me that!!" 

Schuldig chuckled and patted his head "If you say so.." and with his smirk in place, he took his guitar and left the apartment. 

"Hey, wait!!" Ken said behind him, locking the door and running after the redhead. 

.::.::.::**::.::.::. 

_I can't write a love song the way I feel today _

_I can't sing a song of hope, I got nothing to say _

_Life is feeling kind of strange, it's strange enough these days _

_I sing this song to you whoever you are, _

_As my guitar lies bleeding in my arms _

.::.::.::**::.::.::. 

_Wait... for you, forever... _

tsu zu ku? 

[1] In this fic, SchuSchu-sama and Crawford-sama are brothers, so that's why he's half-German/half-American. 

How was it? I know they are a little OOC, but they have to be this way. 

Want me to continue it? Then review. I'm not gonna continue this if ya people don't like it. 

See ya! 


	3. LBIMA: Ch 1

Lies bleeding in my arms 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Disclaimers : Weiss.not.mine! They belong to Koyasu-sama and other people. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, angst, drugs. 

Notes : Things in _Italic_ are lyrics, thoughts or anything written. 

This is an AU, so some things are going to be different. Weiss and Schwarz don't exist, and the boys are normal people. 

Gomen ne if my English is too bad!!^^; 

Also in mediaminer.org and ff.net

Chapter 1: Kiss me 

Ken was exausted. He had been running to catch Schuldig, and now he was sweating and trying to breath normally. "I told you to wait for me!!" he scolded. 

The German just smirked at him. "I didn't hear you.." he said trying to look innocent. 

"Don't 'I didn't hear you' me!! You made me run and now I'm all sweaty!!" 

Schuldig smirk just widened even more "And do you know how sexy you look all sweaty?" he teased. 

Ken took two steps backwards and pointed at his friend with a trembling finger and a bright blush in his face "DON'T. LAUGHT. AT. ME" he said trying to sound scary. 

The redhead started to laught. "How do you want me to don't laught at you!! You're just too funny!!" 

"Fuck you" Ken murmured and entered into Omi's school. Schuldig followed him closely and almost started to laught again when he realized that the brunette was trying to ignore him. 

_Well, at least now he's distracted. I wonder why KenKen doesn't want to tell me what Kudou said to him.. I know he rejected him, but I don't know what he said to hurt him like this. _He thought as he looked at his friend who was talking to a very mad Omi. 

"Ken-kun you're late!! I'm gonna tell mum and dad!! The teachers said they don't want an irresponsible like you to come here ever!" he said pouting. 

"Gomen ne, Omi-chan..." 

"I'm not a chan!!" Omi scolded him, trying to look scary, but we're talking about Omi, so he didn't look as if he was glaring, it was something in his family, Schuldig suposed. It was a true fact that the Hidakas couldn't glare. They just pouted. And they were very cute when they did that. 

.::.::.::**::.::.::. 

They sang a few songs and left the little stage. Everyone applauded. It wasn't fake, Ken had a beautiful voice, and Schuldig was very good with his guitar and helped singing sometimes. 

It was only the two of them, but they were very good and their songs were full of feeling. 

A rather big group of fangirls followed them when they finished. "I think we better go Schu" Ken said looking scared. Hey, he WAS scared, who wouldn't be in that situation? He sighed softly and wondered how Schuldig's girlfriend, a famous singer, could bear that. 

"Not yet! I wanna drink something!" 

"Schuldig, all this kids are underaged, there is no alcohol here" it was all he needed to say to get the redhead out of there. 

"You win, but if I don't drink I want some maria" he said when they left the school. "Give me some, I wanna smoke" 

"I'm not going to. I'm still mad at you" he said crossing his arms on his chest. 

"C'mon I'll pay!" 

"Iie." 

Now was Schuldig turn to pout. "Onegai... I'll pay" he said with huge Omi-like eyes. 

Ken started to laught. It was very unlike Schu to do that things, and it was so cute to see him pouting... He thought about to give him his maria. "Hmm.. Iie. It's mine" he said when they reached his portal. 

"Bye then" the redhead grunted and turned his back to Ken to go. 

Ken said something that Schuldig didn't understand. "Nani?" he asked turning to face him. 

"I said if you kiss me I'll give you my maria" he repeated again. 

Schuldig took a few steps backwards and stared at him, his eyes widened with fear and his face pale. "K-k-k-k-kkkiss you?" he took a big breath to calm himself. "No way KenKen! You know I don't like men!" 

"Liar! You once kissed me!" Ken yelled at him. 

"I didn't! YOU took advantage of me 'cuz I was drunk, and I didn't let you kiss me!" _I'm not lying. I don't like men! I... _

"You did!" 

"You know I didn't!!" 

"Okay is true you didn't but I had to try, hnn? I think that you don't dare to, or you just don't want my maria?" 

"Shut up KenKen! You are getting on my nerves with your gay things!" he snapped, his voice harsher than he would have like it. He regretted his words when he saw Ken lower his eyes and a sad expression taking his face again. "Gomen Ken" he said ruffling his friend's hair. "What's now?" 

Ken closed his eyes and opened them again to look into Schuldig's "He said the same" 

Schuldig tried to change the subject, if he continued talking about Youji he would break down again. "Are you gonna give me that maria or not?" he pulled his hand away from Ken's hair and placed it on his hip. 

"Iie. Kiss me and I'll give it to you" he said with a big grin. "Deal?" 

"Okay.." he sighed defeated "But only because I need it tonight.. And of course don't tell Aoi about this!" 

"Oh.. but your girlfriend is a yaoi fanatic. She'll probably ask you to do that again!" 

"THAT's the reason!! I don't wanna know what she'll make me do!" Schuldig yelled angryly. 

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Ken asked losing his pacience. He could have given the maria to his friend already, but he had a strange feeling inside, he just wanted to feel a caress, affection, and he just asked for the kiss to feel that warmth, even if it was only for a moment. 

"I hope your maria is good, cuz if it's not..." he lifted Ken's chin with his hand and leaned forward until their lips were a few centimetres apart. The German hesitated for a moment, but Ken's closed eyes and the pleading expresion he had seen before he closed them convinced him. 

Schuldig lips touched Ken's softly and made a little pression, the redhead looking at Ken's blushed face through half closed eyes. Ken's lips were soft, and being so near he could smell his vanilla shampoo. But a moment later he pulled away. "My maria" he ordered. 

"Na-nani?" Ken looked confused and was blushing in all the possibles shades of red. "Ha-hai.. here you have it!" he gave a little package to his friend, their faces still very near. 

Then, Schuldig turned to go and Ken's eyes widened when they met a pair of green ones. _Youji... _

tsu zu ku? 

How was it? 

I know Schu is very OOC, but, we have to remember it's and AU, and SchuSchu osn't a telepath, is not an assasin and doesn't have the same past than in the series, so i supposed he would be this way. He's acting a little like Hiroshi from Gravitation, I didn't want him this way, but he's being like this and now I'm starting to like it. 

I also have to say that the other guys will enter soon. Next chapter we meet Aya and Crawford, and maybe Farfie.. 

Want me to continue? Suggestions? Comments? What do you think will happen? Leave a review. 

See ya! 


	4. LBIMA: Ch 2

Lies bleeding in my arms 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Disclaimers : Weiss.not.mine! They belong to Koyasu-sama and other people. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, angst, drugs. 

Notes : Things in _Italic_ are lyrics, thoughts or anything written. They also are ANYTHING SAID IN ENGLISH. 

This is an AU, so some things are going to be different. Weiss and Schwarz don't exist, and the boys are normal people.

Also in mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Gomen ne if my English is too bad!!^^; 

Thanks to all the people of mediaminer.org and ff.net who reviewed. Thanks Eriol-sama, marsupial, squeack and Jade Green-sama. *hugs them* 

Chapter 2: Confronting Youji 

Schuldig lips touched Ken's softly and made a little pression, the redhead looking at Ken's blushed face through half closed eyes. Ken's lips were soft, and being so near he could smell his vanilla shampoo. But a moment later he pulled away. "My maria" he ordered. 

"Na-nani?" Ken looked confused and was blushing in all the possibles shades of red. "Ha-hai.. here you have it!" he gave a little package to his friend, their faces still very near. 

Then, Schuldig turned to go and Ken's eyes widened when they met a pair of green ones. _Youji... _

.::.::.::.::

Ken face became pale, so pale it looked almost white. "Youji.." He hadn't seen the blonde since he told him two days ago. He lowered his gaze to avoid seeing Youji's expression of hate and repulsion. "I..." he tried to say, but Youji dissapeared without say anything to him. 

The brunette felt himself tremble. But it wasn't fear or sadness. It was just hurt and anger. Hurt because Youji had changed and treated him this way, and anger because he had no reasons to do that. He could just forget that Ken had said anything, but he hadn't. He had just dissapear for two days, and nobody had seen him during that time. 

Ken wanted to go after him and tell him what he thought, but restrained himself. It wasn't a good idea. Maybe Youji needed time to accept that other man was in love with him. Maybe he could forgive him for confess his love. Maybe everithing could be as it was before... 

He couldn't continue his thoughts. His mobile phone [1] started to ring. He looked at the number. Aoi. He started to tremble again, this time of fear. When Schu's girlfriend called him.. there was always going to happen something scary. 

"Moshi moshi?" he asked hesitantly. 

"_Hello Kenken!! How 'r ya? I have good news!_" she said really fast in English. 

"H-hi Aoi, can you talk in Japanese? I don't understand you!" 

"_Sorry! _I always forget it! Anyway, is Schu there with ya? I have good news." 

"No, I'm alone" he said entering his apartment "Tell me the good news?" 

"Oh, hai!! Wait a moment, 'kay?" the brunette heard her say something in english to someone called ¿RanRan? and then repeat it in Japanese. "Well, as I was tellin' ya, I have very good news. D'ya remember Persia?" 

"He's your band's manager, isn't he?" 

"Hai. Look, we're gonna give a concert in Tokyo in two weeks, n' we don' have a support band yet, so I thought ya could be our support band in that concert. Only if ya want, of curz', but it was so hard to convince him... I had to tell him I wasn't gonna sing if he didn't let ya perform.. So, what do ya say?" she asked impaciently. 

Ken couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious?" he asked trying to not jump in happiness. 

"Hai, I always am.. Are ya gonna say no?" 

"Iie!" he said quickly. "I'm so happy! I have to tell Schuldig, but I don't know what he's gonna say" 

"Wait, I'm gonna tell ya in a moment. Brad!" he could hear her talking to her bodyguard in English "He said yes, so ya're our support band. Be sure you have the performance ready!" 

"But.." Ken said suddenly. "Is a rock concert, and we're only a voice and a guitar" 

"Don't worry sweet, I'll take care of it. You're still playin yer old songs, aren't ya?" 

"Hai.." 

"Then let it to me. I'll find ya a drummer and maybe a bassist. Anyway, the two of ya would make it fine. _'kay _RanRan, don't worry! ..oh.. gomen ne KenKen, but Persia wants to kill me, so I'll call ya before next weekend to tell ya more! Tell Schu I luv him! _Bye_!" she said and cut the comunication, letting Ken with the word in his mouth. 

Ken started to jump now. He was really happy. They were going to be Devil's Kiss' support band!! That band was one of the most famous j-rock bands and in the concert would be more than 200.000 that would see them!! Oh, he had to call Schuldig to go somewhere to celebrate it. 

But he didn't. Just as he was going to make the call, someone knocked at his door. 

Ken opened it and almost fainted when he saw a very serious Youji. He had one of Ken's soccer balls in his hands. 

The brunette's eyes widened. Maybe Youji... "Yo-youji? He-hello.. have you forgiven me?" he asked, his voice full of hope. 

Hope that dissapeared when Youji threw the ball at his face "of course I haven't forgiven you fucking gay!!" he snapped and turned to go to his door. 

Ken couldn't control himself. He grabbed Youji's arm and made him turn to look at him. Then he punched his left eye. "How do you dare to come to my house to treat me like that! And why did you have to come anyway!?" 

Youji looked at him coldly "'Cause everytime I see your ball I wanna throw up. You make me sick." 

Ken couldn't control the tears to fall from his eyes, and punched Youji again, this time in the gut, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I thought you were my friend" he said sobbing and ran into his house again. 

Youji rose to his feet and looked at Ken's door. _I thought you were my friend too... _

Ken ran to the phone and called his best friend. "Moshi moshi?" came his sleepy voice. 

"Schu!!" he whimpered. 

"What happened?" Schuldig asked scared. 

"He... he... Youji... Schu!!" he broke down again. 

"Okay, I'm going to your house now. I'll be there in ten minutes." 

tsu zu ku? 

Very short and very stupid chappie, I know, but this one was important and will introduce future things... and hey, we meet Ran and Crawford! okay only for a little moment, but next chapter they'll be again and for more important things! 

Want me to continue the fic? Leave a review pliz and tell me what ya think and yer suggestions. 

See ya! 


	5. LBIMA: Ch 3

Lies bleeding in my arms 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Disclaimers : Weiss.not.mine! They belong to Koyasu-sama and other people. The song Bosanova Casanova's not mine also. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, angst, drugs. 

Notes : Things in _Italic_ are lyrics, thoughts or anything written. They also are ANYTHING SAID IN ENGLISH AND/OR FRENCH. 

This is an AU, so some things are going to be different. Weiss and Schwarz don't exist, and the boys are normal people. 

Gomen ne if my English is too bad!!^^; 

Thanks to all the people who reviewed on mediaminer.org and ff.net, Jade Green-sama (are ya an adivine? schu's probably going to hurt Youji, but not yet... i shouldn't say that), Schu-chan-san (oohh..you hurt Youji-sama! hurry with Abandoned [longer chaps for this one pliiiiiz!] and Chibi-Ken!), SW-san (Ken is OOC, but this is an AU, so it doesn't matter that much) 

Chapter 3: No way!! 

Ken ran to the phone and called his best friend. "Moshi moshi?" came his sleepy voice. 

"Schu!!" he whimpered. 

"What happened?" Schuldig asked scared. 

"He... he... Youji... Schu!!" he broke down again. 

"Okay, I'm going to your house now. I'll be there in ten minutes." 

.::.::.::.:: 

Youji closed his door. He had remained sitting where he fell when Ken punched him for more than five minutes. 

He was shocked, Ken wasn't one to get angry, but when he was... _you punch hard for a fucking fag, KenKen_ he thought touching his eye and moaning a little at the pain. _This is great, now I can't go out with the eye like this! It will be black tomorrow.. if it's not yet. KenKen, if I put my hands on you... _he applied some ice on his poor swollen eye and then he reached for the phone. 

He didn't know the name of the pomad he usually used when he had any accident in his famous musician years, but he knew a person who knew it for sure. 

"Moshi Moshi?" asked a quiet voice. 

"Aya? It's me, Youji. I wanted to as--" 

"Hello Youji, we were going to call you" he interrupted."We need you to help us" 

"Nani? That's really odd. What do you want? Don't tell me that Farfello guy cut his arms again." 

"Iie. He's trying to regain his sanity. Anyway, we haven't seen you since you left the band, so we though we could see you.. is it okay to you in two days in Osaka? We're giving a concert with Êstet there, so we can take a moment to talk to you" 

"I don't understand Aya" Youji said, a little suspicious "Why do you wanna see me so suddenly?" 

"As I said, we need your hell. And don't call me Aya, you're not a fan!" 

"Oohhh,... you're becoming very talkative Ran, I think Miss Smoke's a bad influence for you" 

"Shut up!" he snapped [1]"We'll see at Osaka's station in two days, ne?" 

"Hai, hai... Oh! Before I forget, what's that pomad name? Ya know, the one we used that time Manx punched me" 

"Trombocid. What did you do this time?" 

"Nothing! Bye." 

Click. Ran, definitively, had no manners. Whatever. He now knew the name of the pomad he needed to turn his eye to its normal color (he wasn't going to go to Osaka with a black eye). 

Now he was asking himself what the hell did they want from him. Knowing his ex-bandmates, it couldn't be good. 

He sighed softly, lighted a cigarette and went to his kitchen. He put the leftovers of the pizza he had two days ago in the microwave and waited. The pizza was awful, but he was in no mood to anything else. _I hate you Ken. I really do. How could you ruin our friendship like that? I though we were good friends but you... why did you have to fall for me? _

.::.::.::.::. 

Schuldig entered Ken's apartment silently. When he opened the rest room's door, he saw the brunette sitting on the couch, his head bowed and his hands tightened into fists. 

"Oi Ken! Are you ok?" he asked when he saw his friend. 

Ken didn't answer. He didn't move a muscle. 

"So, are you going to tell me whatever happened or will I have to go back to my place to wait until you have your next problem?" he said tiredly. 

"..." he murmured. 

"Nani?" Schuldig sat next to him, trying to hear whatever he was saying. 

"I hate him" he took a deep breath "I HATE HIM!! He doesn't have the right to insult me! He doesn't have the right to get mad at me just because I love him!! He doesn't have the right, ne, Schu?" He asked angrily. His fist were so tightly closed that his knuckles went white. His blue eyes were trying to find the answers he needed in Schuldig's. It was obvious he was very confused. 

"You're right. He doesn't have the right" he stared at him for a moment."What did he do to you?" 

"He... came here to give me my soccer ball back. I asked him if he had forgiven me, he told me I make him sick and turned to leave, but I caught him and punched him." 

"Hey! That's cool!" he started to laught, but he stopped when he saw Ken's face "And don't you feel better now?" 

Ken was thinking about his answer "Iie. I.. felt even worse." 

"Baka, what am I going to do with you?" he said warmly putting an arm around Ken's shoulders and pulled him close. "I know what we're gonna do. Why don't we watch TV? TMtv's news program is gonna start now. It's cold here I'll take a blanket." He unwrapped his arm from Ken's shoulders and dissapeared in his friend's bedroom. Two minutes later he came back to the couch with Ken. He noticed the brunette had turned the TV on and changed to TMtv channel (Takatori's Music Tv channel). 

He pulled the blanket around their bodies and pulled closed to Ken, the brunette's head resting comfortably in his arm. While he did that, the Vj, a very annoying chick called Ouka was talking about all the rummors about the most famous bands. 

Ken chuckled softly "I'll give you 1000 yen if they don't say any rumor about Devil's Kiss" 

"Oh! You win liebe!" he said dramatically "'Cause you know they always say something!" they started to laught when a moment later, the annoying Ouka girl started to tell the rumor of the day. 

"You owe me 1000 yen!" Ken said when they calmed a little. 

"Iie! I didn't say I was going to pay!" 

"Demo.." 

_"...and talking about interesting concerts, remember than in two days Devil's Kiss and Êstet will give a big concert in Osaka. If you were lucky enought to get a ticket, congratulations! It's impossible to get a ticket, it was sold out twenty seven minutes after they started to sell them! Other concert you shouldn't miss is..." _Ouka continued saying. 

"I'm not gonna give you 1000 yen, but what if we go to Osaka? Kase's Êstet manager, ne? And we know Devil's members, without forget that Brad's there, so we'll enter for sure!" Schuldig said trying to sound happy and don't let Ken see how angry he was. "Wanna go?" 

"Hai!! I wanna see Kase, I haven't seen him a lot lately" then he pouted (i love to see Ken pouting) "but you don't wanna go for me, you go because you wanna guck your girl! You don't get laid since... when was the last time they came to Tokyo?" 

"Four months ago" 

Ken got out of Schu's embrace and turned to look at him. "You" he pointed at his face "Four months... with no fuck? If that's true, Youji likes men. You're talking to me, so don't lie" 

Schuldig purred seductively in his ear "I didn't in four entire months... I only wanted to fuck you... to do lots and lots of nasty things to your pretty-" 

"SCHU NO ECHI!!!!" a really blushed Ken screamed pulling Schu as far as he could with his legs. It threw them out of the couch. "S-stop mocking me!!" 

"Okay..." Schu sighed heavily and sat on the couch again "Come here, the program hasn't ended yet." 

_I would never mock you... _He thought as Ken snuggled closer to him and Omi opened the door, as genki as usual. 

.::.::.::.::. 

Time goes fast, and so, the day of the concert in Osaka came. 

Ken and Schu stood in front of the only-employers door. 

A few minutes later, Kase opened the door and almost fell backwards when Ken jumped into his arms and hugged him tighly. "Oi Ken! How are you? Hmm.. KENKEN!!" he scolded when Ken kissed his lips quickly "You're not my koibito anymore so you can't kiss me like that!! And not here!!" he said with a big smile. 

"Oh.. gomen, so you have a new koi?" he asked quietly. 

"Iie. I was joking. Hey Schuldig, how's it going?" 

"Fine. How are you doing with Êstet babes?" Schu asked with a big smirk. 

"They're killing me! I didn't know that a pop band could be so hard to handle!" 

"What I don't understand is why is a band of pop and one of rock in the same concert" Ken said more to himself than to the others. 

"Is just to make Êstet more famous. Being here today, will give them prestige" Kase answered as if it was the most logical thing of the world. "Well" he said looking to his watch "I have to go, the girls are finishing their concert. Don't make trouble around here, bye!" he said, after the "bye" he kissed Ken and dissapeared. 

"We have to find your brother. You have any idea of where could he be?" the brunette asked. 

"Iie. But we better find him before anyone find us" 

When they finally found Crawford, Devil's Kiss concert had already started. From where they were, they could see the entire stage and all the fans out there, screaming and singing even before the singer started. 

The lights were turnet off, and you could only hear the guitar's first sounds. 

A few seconds later, a soft female voice was heard, and Schu smiled proudly. 

Slowly the lights were coming back, revealling the five bandmates. One of them, the drummer, was a scary-looking guy. His hair was completely white, his face and bare arms had scars everywhere. One of his golden eyes was hidden by a patch, and he was entirely dressing in white, contrasting with the other members of the band. Farfie. 

The bassist was redhead, her long oddly curled hair (i hate her hair) was flying loosely to her shoulders. She was wearing black leather shorts and a black leather bra. In her feet, black heels. Manx. 

The second guitar was a cute brunette. She had tied her hair so it wouldn't bug her while she played. She was wearing tight black leather pants with tall boots and a black jacket. Birman. 

The singer was a tall western-looking silver haired woman with her almost white hair loosely tied. Tight black tanktop and black leather miniskirt and a fine silver chain around her waist along with tall black boots were the clothes that showed a lot of her tan skin. Aoi. 

And the main guitar was a gorgeous man. His pale skin contrasted with his flaming red hair and his black coat. Under it you could see his tight leather pants and his black boots. He had a serious expression, almost a glare, in his beautiful violet eyes. In his ear, a long earring glistened with the lights as he moved. Aya. 

For more than three hours, they were playing their songs with no stop, enjoying with their fans, giving everything they had in the stage. 

Ken and Schuldig were watching everything with interest. That was how pros had to be at a concert, so they had to learn all they could. 

And it could be hard to admit, but they REALLY needed to learn from their friends. Ken wished he could control his voice and shame in live, and Schuldig wished he could sing, play and move at a same time like Aya did. 

"Trying to learn from old people?" Crawford mocked them. 

"Fuck you" Schuldig said trying to ignore him. 

Crawford smirked "And now comes the fan's favourite part of the show..." 

"Nani?" Ken asked. 

"You'll see. Now shut up or you'll miss the best of the show" was Brad's reply. 

Meanwhile, at the stage, Manx was saying they were really happy to be there that they and they hoped to come back soon, but now was the last song, their last song, "Bosanova Casanova". 

The lights faded again, and there were a few changes with the instrument. 

A few moments later, the lights came back, but only illuminating a little so the fans could see the band, but not very well. 

And a quiet melody started to sound, as the same time that Aoi walked towards the center of the stage, her long hair now untied. Aya came there too, now without his guitar. He also wasn't wearing his coat, so now he was wearing only his tight pants and a black top. He didn't have a mic. 

And Aoi started singing in English (AN: I'm gonna mess with the lyrics a little, so don't kill me when you see parts of the song in English) 
    
    _Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved,
    I just can't resist anymore
    I need you, more than you'll ever know
    Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills
    How I've longed for your gentle caress
    In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss _

As she was singing, they were doing exactly what the lyrics said, so you can imagine Schu and Ken's faces and how excited the fans were. 

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-nani.." was the only sound that came out of the German's open mouth. 
    
    _ai no tsuyo sani obiete _(Don't you know how strong this lust for you has grown?)_karada ga furueru _(Just say the word and I am yours) 

Then Aya started to sing.
    
    _toiki hitotsumo nigasanai _(Close your eyes, just breathe slowly, there's no worry now)
    _kimi o shibaritai yo _(Just receive, just feel my lips on yours)_bokuno hizani sugare _(In my arms, this is where you belong)_kyuu ni tegatao dakiyoseru _(And your hand briefly grazes my thigh, ecstasy)_mune no todo o tsukami _(I can feel our hearts beat as one)_fureta hitomi tojiru _(Kiss my eyes, let me know that you're here) 

Now, Ken and Schu's eyes and mouth couldn't be more open. They were petrified watching that show, and watching how the singers did everything they sang with that only mic they used for the two. They didn't notice Crawford was laughting. 

"Don't worry, they hate each other" he said trying to compose himself and stop laughting. 
    
    _towa no taikoku chigatte _(How could love, perfect as ours, be at all wrong?)_sadameni shizumoo _(This simply must be destiny)_yukino yona hada o subete _(Nothing else matters now, you are my everything)_konno tte de kaetai _(Stay with me here forever more) 
    
    _saa kokoni oide _(Don't push me away, love)_boku no me no mae ni _(let me hold you closer to me)_I waited for so long, now,
    please don't laugh and turn away
    __saa hizamatsuide _(Why fight love and instinct?)_ai o koyouni _(Here and now is true paradise)
    _saa hagirainado _(With your beautiful smiling face,)_jyubakutto warae _(I know we'll have no regrets)
    _kizu o tsuketai sonno hada ni _(Though I've seen friendships ruined when love is involved,)
    _boku no ai de shibari _(I just can't resist anymore)
    _nidotto kienu ato o _(I need you, more than you'll ever know)_kimi no kuchibiru kojiakete _(Just the thought of the taste of your lips gives me chills)_deashi sosogitai yo _(How I've longed for your gentle caress)_nagai nagai KISS de _(In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss)_nagai nagai KISS de _(In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss)
    _nagai nagai KISS de _(In your arms, hold you close, one more kiss)(Fall away)
    The music stopped and the lights of the theather dissapeared as the fans screamed and made 
    
    all the noise they could. All the members of the band (even Farfie) hugged before they left the 
    
    stage and went to the backstage, everybody too tired even to look at the two faces with too 
    
    wide opened eyes and mouths. They dropped to the floor as one employer gave them towels. 
    
    They talked tiredly.
    
    
    "I need a cigarette... I'm so tired I think I'm not gonna be able to move in a week" Aoi said 
    
    lazily, resting her back against Farfello's.
    "Me too..." He giggled "God has to be crying now after our show"
    "Haaai.." Ran yawned "We should make shows shorter, this can't be healthy"
    "I agree with that" Manx said drying the sweat off her forehead. 

"At least there's only two months of tour until the end. Then we'll have our beloved holydays" Birman sighed. 

"Hai" everyone sighed. 

"Where's Brad?" the singer asked while she lightened a cigarette. 

"Don't smoke that shit in here!" Ran scowled "you know how ugly is to end the show when you taste of that drug?" 

"As if you care for that" Farfello laughted and licked a knife while Ran blushed. 

"RanRan, ya know I don't like to do that either, but Persia obliges us so we have to do that, n' man, I couldn't survive the horror to kiss ya if I haven't taken anything." Aoi said finishing the cigarette and preparing to smoke other. "Whatever... _there's Bradley_... Schu!!!" she yelled and ran towards her boyfriend, hugging him tighly. 

But Schuldig didn't move. In fact, he was still petrified by the show and his mouth was still opened. "Schu? _Ya okay? _Ya're scaring me!! Oh." She said hello to Ken and was talking to him until the German redhead closed his mouth and talked. 

"Na-nani... what was that?" he asked a little confused. 

"Ken sais ya were watchin' tha show and got that face until now" she said kissing him softly "How 're ya doin'? Did ya like tha show?" 

"Hai, I guess.. Didn't know you had that on your show" 

She shruged "Ya didn't ask. Anyway, ya should have told me you were goin to come and I would have let ya play a song or something" 

"It was because we decided in the last moment. Kase helped us to get inside" Ken said. 

"Ya saw Kase?" she grinned evilly "Tha poor thing has to control that bitches... I dunno how he ended with that band of losers. The guy has talent, demo.." 

"Hh?" Ken said confused. 

"Nothin'. I was thinkin that he could leave the bitches and be yer manager... So ya could be together again. Ya do such a cute couple..." she said with stars in her eyes. "Of course I prefer ya with my Schu or Yo-tan, demo.. now seriously, ya were really happy with him" she took a look at her watch "_sorry_! I have to go take a shower, I'm late to somethin!! _Bye!!_" she kissed Ken, then Schuldig and she ran towards wherever the showers were. 

"Ken" 

"Nani?" 

"We didn't ask about our concert" 

"Shit! I forgot!" 

"You have to go now. Persia's coming here" Brad said pointing to the exit. 

.::.::.::.:: 

[2] 

"_Excuse moi, Monsieur Gaston. Oú est Nagi?_" 

"_Il est ocupied, mademoiselle Sakuma_" 

"_Oh... il est ocupied... merci beaucoup Monsieur. Bye_" 

"K'so!! Nagi's busy, I'll have to talk to him later. Grrr.. I hate his French buttler!!" 

"Calm down Sakuma. Kudou will come in a moment" 

"'kay, 'kay, I'll calm down RanRan. But IF I CAN'T TALK TO NAGI-!!!" 

"What's with the married couple fight in here?" A deep mocking voice asked. 

"We aren't a married couple Yo-tan!!" they yelled in unison. 

"I come here from Tokyo and you don't even greet me. You have no manne-" 

"Yo-tan!! You're sooo cute!! How 're ya doin!!" Aoi asked hugging him. 

_Oh, oh, why do I have the feeling that they are going to ask for something I'm not gonna like? _"Oh, you'll make me blush, beautiful lady" he said dramatically. 

"Then it wouldn't be the first time I see ya blush, I've seen ya before!" she grinned 

"Yeeeah! Remember that time at the backstage of that concert in USA when we..." 

"Ehjem, ehjem" Ran coughted. "We're here for something, not to remember whatever you have done." 

"You're no fun RanRan" Youji sighed and sat in the free chair of the station's restaurant. "Well, why do you want me here?" 

"We need ya to play with our support band in Tokyo." 

"Nani?" 

"Ya know, Ken and Schu are gonna play, but they need a drummer and a bassist, so ya know, we want ya to be the drummer" 

Youji almost fell of his chair. "NO WAY!!" he yelled. "I'M NOT!!" 

"Why?" 

"Cuz I don't want to!!" 

"But KenKen is your friend, you can't leave them like that" Aoi pouted. 

"I said NO!!!" 

"Give us a good reason and we won't ask you again" 

_Shit! They probably know that Ken told me and are trying to make anything weird with me! _"The only reason I have is because I don't want to!" 

"Youji" 

"I say no and it's NO!!" he stood up, glaring at them. 

"Did ya have a fight with them or somethin?" Aoi asked quietly. 

_It seems you don't know what happened... demo... I can't... _

"Yes or no?" Ran asked, it was the last time he was going to. 

tsu zu ku? 

.::.::.::.:: 

[1] Ran is not Aya. I mean, he's acting like the Ran of the manga, in the part when he's remembering his past. That sweet Ran... *drools* Aya is just his nickname as an artist. 

[2] I'm sorry for my French, it's even worse than my English. 

How was the chappie? I'm sorry it has been a lot of Youji and Devil's Kiss (and sorry to Ran fans for the song scene), but they're gonna be very important in later chapters, so we have to know about them. 

At last we met RanRan!! *drools* and we met Farfie! and Brad!!^o^ But we don't know Nagi yet. And we also have to meet Êstet' girls, Persia, Takatori... 

Ah! I forget we also met Kase!! Kase seems to be very nice, demo... 

Anyway, if ya wanna know what will he do and what will Youji answer to Ran and Aoi, you'll gotta wait till next chapter! 

Want me to continue? Any questions? Lemme a review with your opinions and sugestions!! 


	6. LBIMA: Ch 4

Lies bleeding in my arms 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Disclaimers : Weiss.not.mine! They belong to Koyasu-sama and other people. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, angst, drugs. 

Notes : Things in _Italic_ are lyrics, thoughts or anything written. They also are ANYTHING SAID IN ENGLISH. 

Also in mediaminer.org and ff.net

This is an AU, so some things are going to be different. Weiss and Schwarz don't exist, and the boys are normal people.

Now I have a beta reader, so I think my English has to sound better now!^^ (arigato Autumn) 

Now to the reviewers from mediaminer.org and ff.net, a biiiiiiiiiig arigatou!^o^ Jade Green/Autumn-san (I can't let ya near Youji-sama! Well, maybe hurting him he comes to his senses...) and SW-san (*nods nods* but not only love triangles, it's even more complicate...*grins evilly*) 

Ah! And arigatou to all the people who read even if they dun let a review (mediaminer people...) 

Chapter 4: November Rain 

"I say no and it's NO!!" he stood up, glaring at them. 

"Did ya have a fight with them or somethin?" Aoi asked quietly. 

_It seems you don't know what happened... demo... I can't... _

"Yes or no?" Ran asked, it was the last time he was going to. 

.::.::.::.:: 

"_C'mon Yo-tan._ Just give us a good reason and we'll let ya alone." She said offering him a cigarette. _Maybe he doesn't want to because of KenKen... But I don't think he told him anything, I would have known it! Or maybe he did and didn't want to tell me? Or maybe... _"Youji, what happened to your eye?" She asked, leaning towards him to examine his eye better. 

"Nothing!" He almost yelled and pushed her away. 

"So, we'll have to do things yer way. Fujimiya" She waved to the silent Ran and prepared herself to leave the place. "We're goin' for twenty minutes or so, I don't need more time than that to convince him" 

"N-n-n-nani!?!" He babbled in shock "SAKUMA!! You're always trying to avoid work!!" he grabbed her arm to stop her. 

"Ya' no fun boy! Four months without my SchuSchu n' now ya don't want me to go with Yo-tan?" She started to sniffle and talk to herself "Nobody loves me..." 

Ran just ignored the singer and turned to look at Youji "There is something you're not telling us, ne?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"_I think..._ he had a fight with KenKen" Aoi said, now totally serious as she placed other cigarette between her lips. "He did that to yer eye, ne?" 

"What are you saying?" Youji asked slowly, his voice low and dangerous. 

"Dunno what ya did to him, but ya sure hurt him enough that he couldn't control himself and he punched ya, probably in more than one place. Am I right?" she asked softly. 

"What did he tell you?" 

"I didn't know about this. Actually, I said it just to say something and I found I was right!" she laughed loudly "Ya see, Fujimiya? I'm not as stupid as ya say I am!" 

"Whatever.. Kudou, you can't say no, they really need you for this. If we had more time, we could pick another drummer for them, but since there is no time and you know all their songs, you'll have to do it." 

"_Please..._" 

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not gonna play with them!" He yelled. 

"_OKAY!!_ Then I'm callin' KenKen right now to see what tha fuck happened between ya! N' ya're not gonna leave this fuckin' table until I'm finished with ya!!" Aoi yelled back taking Ran's mobile phone and dialing a number. "I'm gonna press tha button. Ya say it or Ken will." 

Youji bit his lip. _K'so! I can't let them know that a fucking homo confessed his feelings to me!! Fuck you Ken! It's all your fault! And I thought you were my best friend. You... you... OH! I know! Maybe you're just trying to laugh at me! Of course, you just wanted to see how I reacted, ne? Demo... I knew you liked men and it never bothered me before! Why did I feel so bad when you told me you loved me? Did I overreact? ... IIE!! It's all your fault! You're the one who did the wrong thing! You're sick!! Loving a male!! You... _

"Where are you Kudou?" Ran asked loosing the little patience he had left. 

"I'm not gonna..." 

"Fujimiya, we did this yer way, and it didn't work. So, now we do it mine." The silver haired woman sat in Youji's lap and whispered something in his ear. "Are ya okay with it?" she asked the blonde. 

He thought about it for a few moments. "You win" he said tiredly and then smirked, "but you know what the deal is, ne?" 

"See RanRan? I can convince anyone of anything!" 

"Whore." 

"_Fuck you_!" She yelled. "Do you think I'm gonna give myself to him or something?" 

"Aa." 

"SHI-NE!!!" She screamed as she punched him. "I didn't offer myself, I offered Birman!!" 

"I wonder how that Schuldig of yours can stand you.." he murmured. 

"I wonder how that SUCHURUDURIGU of yours can stand you.." she imitated his voice angrily. " I!!! can't stand YOU!!" she yelled. 

"Ano.. I better go. I'm gonna miss the train" Youji said quickly trying to get as far as possible of them. 

"Wait! Dun leave me with this psycho!! I wanna go with ya!" She said ignoring Ran and taking Youji's hand. 

"Stop that!!" Ran yelled grabbing her wrist to take her away from Youji and not letting go of it once he had done it. "We're going, Persia will kill us, and Crawford won't be very happy. Remember you accepted. We'll call you in a couple days. Anyway, you should talk with Hidaka and Crawford [1]." And before Youji could say anything, he left the restaurant dragging the poor singer with him. 

_I thought they weren't going to leave me alone! At last... I accepted, but only because she promised me a date with Birman... Demo, it doesn't mean that I want to play with them or be near HIM! How dare he!?! All this time I was thinking he wanted to be my friend, but the freak just wants to get in my pants! You trust someone and then that person only wants to shove a cock in your ass. That's sick! Love a man!! Ne, I better stop thinking about this. I'm starting to feel sick.. _

.::.::.::.:: 

"Ne, Schu." 

"Nani?" 

"Do you think we'll be good enough to give that concert?" 

"Of course. We'll do fine... unless you start being clumsy or shy in there" 

"You talk as if you never fail!" 

"You know I don't" Schuldig said sleepily. They were staying at the same hotel as Kase (in fact he was the one who paid for the room). He was trying to get some sleep, but any time his eyes closed, Ken came with a new question. It was a little too early to go to bed, but they were so tired they decided to go to sleep soon. 

"Demo.." 

"Will you EVER shut up? I want to sleep" 

"Gomen ne.." he said softly, curling in a tight ball in his little bed, trying not to disturb Schu, who seemed to be in a bad mood and didn't stop turning in his own little bed. _I just.. don't want to thing about him! I want to hate him, for all this humiliation, but the more I try to hate him, the more I love him! And that's bad! I don't want to! Really! I know I have to, but I can't... I.. I'm gonna be strong, and he's going to know what he's missing! _He was so angry... All he could do now was try to disappear under the blankets and try to calm down. _Be quiet and Schu will think you're fine. _He told himself. 

But Schuldig wasn't stupid. He knew that Ken was suffering, and knew he wanted to do something to cheer his friend up. 

Friend. 

He was really confused. The confusion started a few years ago, when Ken was fifteen and he was seventeen years old. 

Ken was so pure, so full of life, so naive, that you just had to love him. And he did, and still loved him, but now he felt guilty and more confused than ever. 

He had never thought that this day was going to come, but it had. 

He had to chose. Whatever he was going to do would be painful, and probably not only for him. 

He had never thought that it could get out of control. He had never thought that he was finally going to complete the revenge he had planned long ago when they were younger. 

Then again, he had never thought that he could come to love the object of his hate, and could never imagine that the moment to break it had come. 

He had to choose the one he had always loved, or the one he hated but ended up loving with all his hearth. 

And he sighed sadly when he chose. _It hurts more than I imagined, but if I don't do this, I'll feel even worse, and you... _

.::.::.::.:: 

"Ya ahou!!" She yelled in exasperation. "We're lost again! We're not gonna get into the hotel if we continue like that! Where is 'Mister I know Osaka's streets'? Ya said ya knew the streets!" 

"But I didn't say I knew them at night and with this rain!!" He defended himself. "Why don't you try to be useful and try to find the hotel?" 

"'Cuz I'm tired after tha concert n' tha whole Youji thing n' I'm too focused on moving myself and trying to ignore that I'm soaked to tha bone!" She looked at his clothes "And ya should be worried too, ya're as wet as I am." 

Ran took a look at his soaked clothes and used his right hand to try to get some water out of his hair. He was shivering, so was Aoi. 

It was too cold, their clothes were thin and they didn't even have an umbrella to take cover from the rain. 

_If I only could... no, I can't. I would loose more than my dignity and my arms if I put them around you. So... _

The silver haired singer tried to stop the sound of her teeth. The cold was unbearable. She just wanted to go to any warm place, take a hot bath and fall in Schuldig's arms. But even if they ever arrived at a hotel, she could do almost everything she wanted except be with Schu. He was probably back in Tokyo with Ken. 

She missed them a lot. 

She stopped thinking about her Schu when something caught her eye. 

Her hand. 

And Ran's. 

With fingers entwined. 

She paled. Her face was turning blue and her blood red eyes were wide opened in terror. The jerk hadn't dropped her hand since they left Youji! And now she noticed! Well, it was so cold that she couldn't feel the hand, so it had to be the reason she hadn't noticed earlier. 

Discretely, the singer tried to remove her hand, but Ran's hand seemed to be tighter every time she tried. He looked like he didn't know what was happening, not even looking at her. But was that a blush on his face? 

_Must be the cold. _"Ehem!" 

"Nani?" he asked, his voice sounding like if his throat hurt. 

"Let go of my hand!!" 

"Does it bother you?" 

"HAI!!" 

"Then I'm not going to let it go" 

"Fujimiya." 

"You would be happy if I let your hand go, and also, you can't even walk and you know it, if I let you go you'll fall in the middle of the street, there'll be a scandal and your bodyguard will kill me." 

So Aoi gave up and let the redhead guide her through Osaka's streets, never noticing the car that had stopped every time they did and the little light inside it. 

.::.::.::.:: 

"Home, sweet home" Ken chanted as he entered his house. 

"Hai!" the German agreed as he did the same. "Is anyone here? It smells so good..." he almost drooled as he imagined what kind of foods were waiting. 

"OMI?!" Ken called to his brother who came some seconds later, a younger brunette coming after him. 

"Hello Ken-kun! Schuldig-kun! Look who came to see you! Nagi-kun..." 

"You're... Naoe Nagi, Devil's Kiss' former bassist!!" Ken screamed like a fangirl. 

Nagi looked nervous, maybe he was a shy person. "Uh.. yes, it's me. I'm here because I'm your new bassist" 

"REALLY?!?!" Ken and Schu screamed, the fangirl virus thing affecting them more than necessary. 

Nagi now looked really scared. "Ehh... yes.." he was about to open his mouth again when someone knocked at the door. 

"Coming!" Ken yelled and went to open the door. As he opened the piece of wood, his eyes widened more and more as he recognized the serious-looking person standing opposite him. 

"..." 

"Youji... Wh-w-what are you doing here?" He asked, afraid that the blond would insult him again. 

"I came to talk to you and Schuldig." He said quickly, trying not to lose his cool. 

tsu zu ku? 

[1] Don't forget that Brad and Schu are brothers, so they're both Crawfords. In this case, Ran's talking about Schuldig. 

So, how was it? I know there wasn't a lot of Ken, demo this chapter was to introduce more of Yo-tan, Ran and Aoi (they are VERY IMPORTANT for the story). Today we met Nagi... how cute he is ^o^ 

Ah! I'm planning to draw a few things for the fic,so I'll let ya know when they're ready. 

See if I forget anything... Yeah, next chappie KenKen and Schu will have a little talk with Youji, and we'll see more of Nagi-chan. We'll also see more Omi, and probably nothing of Devil's Kiss, but they'll be there again soon, really soon... 

Want me to continue? Questions? Opinions? Leave me a comment! 


	7. LBIMA: Ch 5

Lies bleeding in my arms 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Disclaimers : Weiss.not.mine! They belong to Koyasu-sama and other people. Gravitation belongs to Murakami-san. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, angst, drugs. 

Notes : Things in _Italic_ are lyrics, thoughts or anything written. They also are ANYTHING SAID IN ENGLISH. 

This is an AU, so some things are going to be different. Weiss and Schwarz don't exist, and the boys are normal people.

Also in mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

This chappie is short!! But it's important. We have Nagi... wai! I said that Devil's Kiss weren't going to be in this chappie, but they are. But it's a short part so don't worry. 

Now to the thanks... arigatou Autumn for beta-read this!^^ (gonna send you a chibi Nagi-Omi couple), and for the reviews arigatou marsupial-san (*bows* arigato!), Shavica-san (you'll have to wait to know...just two or three chappies anyway) and Whisper Reilman-san (*smiles* arigato!) 

Chapter 5: Innocent illusions. 

Nagi now looked really scared. "Ehh... yes.." he was about to open his mouth again when someone knocked at the door. 

"Coming!" Ken yelled and went to open the door. As he opened the wooden barrier, his eyes widened more and more as he recognized the serious-looking person standing opposite him. 

"..." 

"Youji... Wh-w-what are you doing here?" He asked, afraid that the blond would insult him again. 

"I came to talk to you and Schuldig." He said quickly, trying not to lose his cool. 

.::.::.::.:: 

"Nani?" Ken asked confused. What the hell was Youji doing there? 

"I'm your new drummer." Youji said coldly. 

"N-NANI?!?" Ken said a little too loud. Schuldig, Omi and Nagi came to see what was happening. 

"What are YOU doing here Kudou!!" the redhead asked defiantly. 

"Calm down Crawford." He answered in the same tone. "Didn't you know I was going to be your new drummer? I thought they had told you.." he then saw Nagi and hugged him happily "Hey, how are you doing, chibi?" 

"Don't call me chibi!!" The brunette glared at him and pulled out of the hug. "I'm fine, I'm the new bassist." 

"Ohh.. so they called you too... that's cool. A new band with the genius and the sexiest of the former Devil's Kiss. We'll be sooo famous!" Youji started to laugh. 

"We don't need you as our new drummer, so you can get out of here now." Schuldig said slowly with a glare that would put Aya's into shame. 

"Shh.. I don't want to be here either, but I promised Sweet-sama and RanRan-chan that I would do this, and I do what I promise, unlike others..." he said with a mysterious air. 

"WHAT DO Y-" 

"Stop it the two of you!" Ken yelled, feeling very uncomfortable with Youji there. _How could they send us Youji! After all he said to me... Baka! They don't know what happened, so they probably did this thinking it would help you. _

"Schuldig-kun! Youji-kun! You don't have to be fighting all the time! Just play your songs and stop acting like kids!" Omi scolded them. 

Nagi nodded and smiled slightly. "I wonder who are the kids here." He looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, I have to go home, Gaston will kill me if I'm not there at the masseuse's hour." 

"Can I go too Nagi-kun?" Omi almost begged, trying to be as far as he could from the adults. 

Nagi shrugged "I don't care. If you want to come, you can." 

"Arigato Nagi-kun!" He said in his genki mode. Then he turned to his brother "Ken-kun don't argue with Youji-kun. Just play your songs and ignore each other." He said, looking at Schuldig as well. And with that, he and Nagi left. 

"Can't believe how reasonable the kid sounds" Youji murmured. He stood there, not even looking at the other two. 

Schuldig was practically fuming. "I'm leaving. If I stay here I'm gonna kill someone." He said while he took his things and opened the door. 

"Demo... Schu!" Ken tried to say, but the redhead was out before he could say anything. He sighed softly and then remembered that Youji was still there. He tried to control his nerves. 

"Ano... Yo-tan..." 

Youji was finishing a cigarette, not even looking at him. 

"I..." 

"I don't care." Youji said quickly, not letting the brunette continue. "If you think I've started to accept you or something, you're really wrong. I'm just doing this because-" the blonde was speechless when Ken hugged him. It ended as quickly as it started, but for him it seemed to be an eternity. 

His stomach hurt, he was going to be sick. 

"Arigato Yo-tan!" Ken smiled warmly at him, but his eyes remained sad. 

Youji would have hit the smaller man, but he was really feeling sick, and he didn't want to throw up there. So he ran towards the door and went to his apartment as fast as he could and emptied his stomach there. 

Meanwhile, Ken was singing happily to himself while he waited to his favorite program to start on TMtv. A few minutes later, the annoying Ouka was there again, talking about the rumors of the different bands. 

.::.::.::.::. 

Ran looked at the body sleeping peacefully in Brad's arms. Aoi had at last fallen asleep, and the bodyguard hadn't had the heart to put her on the bed again. 

They were in Crawford's bed. 

The day of the concert in Osaka, when they came to the hotel, they had a high fever, so Brad had decided to take care of them and pulled them in his bedroom. Good thing that his bed was big enough for the three of them could sleep in it. 

Ran was getting better quickly, but they had to call the singer's doctor to know what to do with Aoi. Catching a cold was dangerous for people like her, but the doctor would know what to do. 

And now they were there, the room in a deep silence only broken by the girl's breathing. Brad was quiet and silent, as usual. And Ran, Ran was bored. 

So he turned the TV on and changed to TMtv channel, and when he saw the images in there, he turned the TV off, hoping that Brad hadn't seen the images of them under the rain, holding hands. 

A bright blush spread across his face, accentuating the flush the fever caused even more. 

He just hoped that his sister wouldn't call him later to try to find out more about that rumor. 

.::.::.::.::. 

"Nagi-kun!! What a house!!" Omi exclaimed when they stopped in front of Nagi's house. 

"Oh.. Arigato Omi" He said shyly. 

"Do you have a computer? And video console? Do you have DVDs?" 

"Hai" 

"SUGOI!! Then we're gonna have a great time!" 

"If you say so..." Poor Nagi replied, starting to get tired of Omi's genki mode. 

He was even more tired when four hours later Omi finished his computer game and sat on the carpet with him to see an anime DVD. 

"What anime is it?" He asked. 

"Gravitation" Nagi said softly. 

"I don't know it! Is it good?" 

"Hai..." 

"Ne, Nagi-kun, do you have a blanket or something? It's cold in here." 

"Hai, take it from the closet." 

"Arigato!" he said as he ran towards the closet, opened it and started to search until he found an old blanket and took it with a big smile. 

He sat next to the brunette again, and pulled the blanket around them, holding it so it wouldn't fall. He noticed that Nagi was blushing. "Are you okay?" 

"H-h-hai! Wh-why did you do that?" He asked trying to make the blush go away. 

"I don't want you to be cold" the blonde replied sweetly "Anyway, the blanket is big enough for the two of us" 

"A-arigato" Nagi said softly, trying not to imagine how nice would be to feel Omi's hands holding his while they watched quietly the TV (how cute, Nagi-chan is too innocent ^u^ ), or better, to just have that arms around himself. 

He looked at the blonde and saw he was trying not to fall asleep. "Omi, why don't we go to sleep now? We can see this anime tomorrow. C'mon, Gaston has prepared a room for you, I'll tell you which is." 

"Arigato Nagi-kun." He said softly, trying not to blush. 

tsu zu ku? 

How was that? Not my best chappie but there was Nagi-chan... And Yotan is feeling sick... poor Youji, ne? Ken now is feeling happy, is he crazy? 

We'll see soon, don't worry. 

Anyway, now I've decided I'm gonna draw at least one pic for one scene of each chappie. For this chappie I did a crappy version of the scene of Omi and Nagi (so kawaii... and SO hard to draw ¬¬). 

Next chapter I'll do a chibi version of all the fic's cast. 

You can see it in mediaminer.org, in my artwork section (my username is Anna Hibiki), or in Weiss Kreuz fanarts 

Want me to continue (to ask this is becoming a mania)? Questions? Ideas? Want something to happen? Just leave a comment! 

Nos vemos! 


	8. LBIMA: Ch 6

Lies bleeding in my arms

By: Anna Hibiki

Disclaimers : Weiss.not.mine! They belong to Koyasu-sama and other people. The song 'Feel' belongs to Robbie Williams. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, angst, drugs.

Notes : Things in _Italic_ are lyrics, thoughts or anything written. They also are ANYTHING SAID IN ENGLISH.

This is an AU, so some things are going to be different. Weiss and Schwarz don't exist, and the boys are normal people.

This fic is posted in mediaminer.org and ff.net

Well, weird chappie here minna! I just hope ya like it ^^;

Now with the thanks. First, as always, arigato to Autumn for betareading this ^.^

Also arigato to my reviewers SW (*sendin ya a KenKen to hug*) and Eriol-sama (hehe I had to decide if he reacted that way or killed KenKen right there, so I chose the "need a bathroom option". Youji's not the bastard. He's 'one' of the bastards [and I should say he's the less bad of 'em]. Well, Schu.. you're a little wrong, it's not Ken who he hates, but you'll understand it better on next chapter, when his "intentions" will be revealed. Ken... the poor thing refuses to give up on Yo-tan... And Ran... he is not falling, I think he has it hard for the chick! Poor RanRan... *sniff :( *)

Chapter 6: Feel

Time passed quickly, and this time it wasn't an exception. Weiss Kreuz (you know, the band formed by Ken, Schuldig, Nagi and Yo-tan) were stuck into the little recording studio they used to practice. 

Things were going well, but the relationship between the members of the band weren't going exactly well.

And the thing wasn't going to change.

They had tried almost everything to make Youji get near of Ken, but it was impossible. He refused to be near of the "glomping fag", as he called the brunette. Of course, this made Schu angry, and Ken sad. But they were lucky that Nagi and Omi were there too, to calm them all.

And as I was saying, they were in the studio, practicing the songs they were going to play at the concert. It was going to be their first important concert and their future career could depend of it, so they had to do their best.

Obviously, Youji and Nagi weren't nervous. They were important musicians and were very used to big concerts. Even if they didn't like to be a support band, how were they going to refuse to do a favor for their ex-bandmates?

Anyway, it was nice to come back to work. Specially for Youji, who hadn't been on a stage since a year ago, when Schuldig did something that made him break up with his silver-haired girlfriend.

Nagi hadn't been so retired from concerts, but he had been doing some classical music and producing other artists. He was a genius, so he could do other things that weren't being on stage.

Omi was there, on the other side of the studio, listening to the band, or at least pretending he was.

He was totally focused on looking at Nagi. He was so cute, intelligent, calm, nice... The blonde blushed. He shouldn't think about the other boy like that. But Nagi was so cute...

They were so concentrated that they didn't notice the two men who entered the computer's part of the study. Ran and Farfello sat there and started to turn on all of the needed machines. It was then that Omi noticed them, but didn't say anything while the two men placed and started to configure the mics.

After two minutes, Ran spoke. "Okay, is not bad, but it can be better" he coughed a little and gave a little tug at his dark blue scarf. "Start this song again. Persia said that if you want to perform at our concert, he has to hear you first. So," he coughed again "You're gonna record all the songs you'll play that day. We decided it was better if we went and give the recording to him. He probably wouldn't take it from you"

The others looked at him a little confused. Finally Ken reacted. "Ok! And if you give us a copy we can give it to any company and get a contract!" He said already with stars in his eyes.

"Don't be so confident, they have to hear us first." Nagi said seriously.

"Shaddap chibi and let us dream!" the German said glaring at the poor kid. "Anyway, where are the others? Shouldn't you be at Yokohama Stadium today?"

"Yes, but we cancelled all the concerts until Tokyo's one. Sakuma and I caught a flu so we couldn't perform. She and your brother will come soon, they went to buy aspirin and more kleenex, and Manx and Birman went to pick any girl for tonight." he said, blowing his nose.

"OH! That reminds me of-" Schu started, but was cut when a sneezing Aoi and an angry Bradley Crawford entered the machines' room. "YOU!!" he yelled when he saw her. And he got scared when he saw her get in "professional mode".

She sat between Ran and Farfie, giving a kleenex packet to the redhead and then turning to Omi. "Mamoru-chan, can ya bring me some water? I need it for tha aspirin" she said putting a hand before her mouth to muffle her coughs. By the slight flush on her face, her red nose and moist eyes you could tell she had some fever. She looked at Schu "We'll talk later, now we're gonna start recording. Brad, my glasses." Once she put her glasses on, she gave Farfie a nod and took the papers for the first song.

"Well minna, make sure all your mics are connected" Farfie said starting to move the different buttons of the table. "Okay, start in three, two, one.."

They started to play. Until twenty seconds later Ran made them stop. "The guitar. Tune it. Half tone higher would be good."

"Iie. Lower. It's okay with the instruments but not for KenKen's voice. Singer's experience." Aoi replied.

"Higher."

"Lower."

"Higher!"

"Lower!"

"Higher!"

"LOW-" she started to cough again.

"I win! Higher!" Everyone sweatdropped. But they did as told and tuned the instruments higher.

They started again. This time the pros seemed to be happy with it. So it came the moment for Ken to sing. 

_Come and hold my hand_

_I wanna contact the living_

_Not sure I understand_

_This role I've been given_

"_BAD! STOP!_ KenKen, the 'understand'!! Ya can't say _undooro,_ stop then _teendoo_!! Do a _undastan_ makin' tha _tan_ longer and not cuttin' it in the middle. See? This way." She sang it (trying not to choke coughing). "Try again. Now just KenKen, kay?"

Ken wasn't happy with the way DK's members were making them do the songs like they wanted, But they were better than them, so they couldn't be wrong, ne?

So he did it again, trying to said it like the other singer. He couldn't pronounce the English very well, but it sounded better now. So he continued.

_I sit and talk to God_

_And he just laughs at my plans_

_My head speaks a language_

_I don't understand_

_I just want to feel real love_

_Feel the home that I live in_

_'Cause I got too much life_

_Running through my veins_

_Going to waste_

Ken looked at Youji, who was concentrated in playing drums. Man, he looked so sexy when he was so serious working... The way he played his instrument, the grace his arms moved... Oh! He had to sing now! So he better get the blonde out of his head. _But he has such eyes..._

_I don't want to die_

_But I ain't keen on living either_

_Before I fall in love_

_I'm preparing to leave her_

_I scare myself to death_

_That's why I keep on running_

_Before I've arrived_

_I can see myself coming_

Schuldig wasn't happy. He didn't want to deal with this so soon. He hadn't expect to see her so soon.

Now he had to change his plans? _Iie,_ he told himself. _I don't have to do this yet. I have chosen so I have to continue as planned. I'll look like a bastard, but it will hurt less this way. I just have to wait 'till after our concert... _he sighed softly. _I'm so sorry... really.. but I had to choose, and he's gonna be here forever, and you're not... if only you didn't have AIDS..._

_I just want to feel real love_

_Feel the home that I live in_

_'Cause I got too much life_

_Running through my veins_

_Going to waste_

_And I need to feel real love_

_And a life ever after_

_I cannot give it up_

_I just want to feel real love_

_Feel the home that I live in_

_I got too much love_

_Running through my veins_

_To go to waste_

Nagi was almost hypnotized. It was Omi's fault. Or should I say it was his eyes' fault? He was so focused in looking at the blonde that he had even made some mistakes with his bass! He! Nagi the Prodigy, as he was usually called. Anyway, he was lucky that the others didn't notice this (of course they didn't, they were too busy trying to correct Ken's mistakes).

But he didn't care. All he could think about now was how could he tell Omi what he felt for him. And most important, how to handle the blonde's reaction at what he was going to tell him.

Then he got it. The word IDEA shined in neon letters in his mind. Who knew more than anyone in there about yaoi situations?

Of course, the only woman there. He could ask Ken, but seeing how things were going with Youji, he guessed that the brunette wouldn't be a big help. So it was decided. He was going to ask the only person he could count on to this.

_I just wanna feel real love _

_In a life ever after_

_There's a hole in my soul_

_You can see it in my face_

_It's a real big place_

_Come and hold my hand _

_I want to contact the living_

_Not sure I understand_

_This role I've been given_

_Not sure I understand_

_Not sure I understand_

_Not sure I understand_

_Not sure I understand_

"Repeat the last two parts. Make the sentences longer at the end, don't cut 'em at the middle." Farfie said. "Try again."

"Yes. You're right. Ne?" He asked the red eyed woman, who nodded.

Ran couldn't stop smiling today. He didn't even care that his right cheek had a red hand impressed on it, or that the pain between his legs was almost unbearable and probably had a foot print too. He was still happy.

And it was just because last night Brad didn't sleep in his room (he was in a important place), and since they stuck there until they were better, it meant that he and the object of his love were in the same room alone. In the same bed alone. He chuckled, thankfully nobody heard him. What happened was that when he woke up, he felt a weight over him. A body he was holding tightly.

So he, at first, panicked. _Am I hugging Crawford? _Was his first thought before he opened his eyes. _No, he has to be heavier than this. He's also bigger, and is saying "Schuuu" in its sleep. Wait a moment. SCHUUU??! Oh fuck! I'm dead! _He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the sleeping beauty. He tried to get out of there, but if he moved, he was going to wake her up. So he remained still for a moment. Until the lips against his neck started to murmur again, the soft touch tickling.

Things weren't getting better, not since the lips were starting to kiss his neck and went up towards his chin, and a cold hand caressed his hair.

THEN he knew he was dead. The hand stopped and the lips did the same. "Schuu?" Aoi's sleepy voice asked and then she opened her eyes, and she didn't see the German but a very blushed and very scared Fujimiya Ran. Her sleepy expression changed into a really angry one. "_Your hands. Off. Of. My. BODY!!!_" she screamed and slapped him as best as she could from the position she was. "Fujimiya no hentai!! What d'ya think ya doin'!!"

He tried to defend himself. "It's your fault! YOU were over me!"

"And YA were on my side of the bed!! BRAD!!" She screamed for the American, who wasn't there. "Don' ya dare to touch me!! I hate ya!!" She yelled and left the room, not without give him a hard kick between his legs.

He chuckled louder this time and received a few odd looks. But he didn't care. He was still happy. So happy that he didn't notice that while he had been thinking, the others had finished recording. And just as Weiss were going to go to the computer's part of the studio, Brad received a call and took DK's members out of there.

_Well, things will have to wait... _Nagi and Schuldig thought, each one for their own reasons.

tsu zu ku...

A new chappie finished! I'm sorry it is so focused in Ran and Aoi, but they're REALLY important in this chappie and the next one. I wanted to put in this one the concert, but I decided that I'm gonna write it separate.

Anyway, don't worry, next chapter is the most important so far. Reasons? Well, we'll know what's going on with Schu, there'll be some Nagi kawaiiness, we'll see that Youji isn't the only bastard (you can never know what a jealous man and an angry singer can do in extreme situations).

And who's gonna have to suffer? Ken... and Ran (poor thing... he'll need hugs... but not yet). Demo.. I don't wanna say more of what's going to come.

To finish, I would like to add that ya minna would make me really happy if you leave me a review with your opinions, pairing suggestions and any ideas.

Nos vemos!


	9. LBIMA: Ch 7

Lies bleeding in my arms

By: Anna Hibiki

Disclaimers: Weiss'.not.mine! They belong to Koyasu-sama and other people. The song "Beggars and Hangers On" belongs to my beloved Slash, Duff McKagan and Eric Dover. I only own Sakuma Aoi, the bitch's mine.

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, angst, drugs.

Notes: Things in _Italic_ are lyrics, thoughts or anything written. They also are ANYTHING SAID IN ENGLISH.

This is an AU, so some things are going to be different. Weiss and Schwarz don't exist, and the boys are normal people.

This fic is posted in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net

For the thanks, I'm thanking the people who has reviewed after what ff.net did to me: **oruchuban ebichu** (ne, arigato for reviewing Aurelie-chan! *glomps* *hands her a Kleenex* Yo-tan no baka!! RanRan's not bad, the poor thing has no luck [that is, I treat him very badly, ne?] sorry for the long wait!), **Eriol-sama **(arigato for reviewing! *glomps* sorry for the wait *sighs* thank u! ^^), **Li-chan **(arigato for reviewing! "glomps" I'm sorry this took me so long to update *ashamed of herself*, but I hope you like this little advance. ^^ ), **Brizey** (arigato for reviewing! *glomps* hope ya like it! I'll try to update the whole chappie soon.) and **CaT** (arigato for reviewing! *glomps* *hands a kleenex* Baka baka Yo-tan!! *kicks him* thanks for that note! ^^ I dunno if Yo-tan will change, but right now, there's something that's gonna make think! ^^ and when I post the complete chappie ya'll know what I mean ^^; this chapter [when complete] will make big changes on a few couples, so I can only assure you the OmiNagi. And no, Schu's not gonna die! I absolutely agree. He's too cool!! Ne, thank u!! ^^) 

OI!! THIS IS JUST AN ADVANCE OF CHAPTER 7. SINCE MY COMPUTER's A BITCH AND DELETED EVERYTHING I HAD TO REWRITE THE CHAPPIE, SO SINCE IT's TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE AND WILL TAKE ME MORE TO FINISH THE CHAPTER, HERE's A NEARLY 2000 WORDS ADVANCE.

Chapter 7: I. Kissed. Youji?!.

Ken jumped out of bed. He wondered if it all was a dream or some hallucination. He slapped himself but the sensation continued there.

Well, he would need confirmation. "OMI!!" he yelled at his brother, that was up already.

"What's it Ken-kun?" the blonde appeared at the door a minute later.

"Have I gone crazy or today it's my first concert in and it's at Tokyo Dome?"

Omi shook his head. "You're not crazy, but you'll be late if you don't get up already."

"Whaaa!! I stil have to take a shower, have breakfast, call Schu and Kase and go to the hotel where DK's are!!"

"Daijobu Ken-kun! You can shower while Schuldig-kun comes and you can have breakfast at the hotel. Kase-kun called and said he'll wait at the hotel's restaurant with Aoi-san and the others."

"Oi! Arigato Omi!! What would I do without you!?" he exclaimed as he hurried into the bathroom to shower before Schuldig arrived.

.::.::.::.::.

"Ohayo.." Ran greeted Brad when he entered the restaurant. He only greeted Brad because his bandmates were all sleeping.

Manx and Birman were asleep on their chairs, their heads resting on their shoulders in a painful way, but they somewhat woke up at the sound of his voice, and Farfello and Aoi were using the table as a pillow, the Irishman snoring soundly while the singer murmured nonsense things every now and then.

Brad smiled and motioned him to sit on the only available chair. "Ohayo." he took a sip at his coffee. "You should have breakfast before they get up, they have to reply the fans' mail now, with the computer." He pointed at the two sleeping silver heads.

"With the computer? But didn't they do it yesterday?"

The American shook his head. "Farfello had one of his attacks and Aoi was up the whole night taking care of him and got drugged again."

Ran frowned. "They're creepy." He said looking at the singer's sleeping face, his eyes softening at the beautiful sight. "It's weird, but shouldn't they look relaxed when they're sleeping? They look like they're alert or-"

"Don't you have your own demons?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't worry for them, they're not children anymore."

"Guess you're right." He admitted as a waiter placed his coffee and a croissant in front of him. "Brad? What would you do if-"

"Ohayooo…" Manx and Birman yawned together, finally awakening completely. "Waiter?" Birman asked quietly, waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

Brad sighed and proceed to wake Aoi and Farfello up. Ran was amazed that the serious American knew how to wake them up. He just had to say "Isn't that a nun shaving her legs?" and the drummer was up saying that nuns that shaved her legs that were supposed not to be seen by anyone hurt God, and "Miki Shin'Ichiro and Tomokazu are doing yaoi things to each other." And he had the singer wide awake instantly and whining because Miki-sama and Seki-sama weren't there doing yaoi things (Farfie was happy because the nun thing was true).

"They really have to be stupid to act like this." Ran murmured rolling his eyes at the sight of the woman he loved whining at Crawford because she thought that the famous seiyuus having sex in the middle of the hotel's restaurant had to be something usual.

Aoi pouted at him, deliberately ignoring the blush that appeared on the redhead's face. "I'm going back to sleep." She announced getting up of the chair and yawning. "Farfie, finish having your breakfast and take all your medicines bro." Was the last thing she said before heading for the restaurant's door only to find Ken, Youji, Schuldig and the kids.

After a few minutes of greetings, everybody sat at the table to have breakfast (Brad and Ran had finished theirs though).

"This is so cool!!" Omi shrieked, scaring the waiters and Nagi, who was sitting very close to him. "Ken-kun and the others are going to perform at Tokyo Dome for nearly 300.000 people!!"

"Urusee Omi!! You're making me nervous!!" his older brother reprimanded him.

"But Ken-kun!! There's no reason to be nervous!"

"Don't worry Omi, it's normal that he's nervous, after all, he's going to debut on one of Devil's Kiss' last concerts." Nagi told him calmly.

Omi blushed bright red at the way the slightly younger boy looked at him. Those midnight blue eyes looked at him intensely and with what looked like tenderness?

Bud did Nagi think of him like that?

"Oh my god, this goes on their blood or something." Youji, who was sitting next to him, murmured.

"What, Youji-kun?"

"This whole gay thing with the Hidakas. First Ken confesses his undying love for me and now you and Nagi-chan are practically eating each other with the eyes." He said loudly enough for everybody to hear him.

"Youji-kun…" Omi looked at him wide eyed, blushing even more.

Surprisingly, Ken snapped and grabbed him by his jacket. "Youji! ENOUGH already!! I'm fed up with you! One thing is that you insult me for loving you, but leave my brother alone!!" He drew his face dangerously closer to the blonde's. "It's not his problem that you don't understand that other people has feelings…" he said in a weak voice, trying to calm down a little.

"Ken…" the older man started to talk, but was interrupted by an strangely lucid Farfello.

"You're very wrong nii-chan." He said solemnly, his eyes trying to find support in Aoi, who had finished her breakfast and was swallowing her pills.

She nodded and shuddered at the first effects of the strong medicines, then turned serious red eyes to Youji when the slight wave of sickness passed. "_Absolutely_. It's enou'h Youji. Ya'h bein' too cruel."

Ran snorted. "Talking 'bout cruel people…"

He was startled at the look Brad gave him and Schuldig, who looked about to enter the discussion.

At the end it had to be Nagi the one separating Ken from Youji (not without Farfie's help) before it went too far.

Brad broke the silence. "I think Omi and Nagi would make a good couple."

"Yeah.." Ran mused. "They complement each other completely."

"I have to agree with you for the first time since I met you." Aoi said lighting a cigarette.

"Well I think they should find a cute girl and stop acting like idiots." Youji entered the conversation.

"They needs a girl as much as you do." His ex-girlfriend cut him sharply. "You're loosing it lately, stop that."

"Mind your own business." The blonde complained.

"Shouldn't we say that to you?" Schuldig finally snapped, because he was angry at Youji for talking about Omi like that, not because he wanted to defend his girlfriend. Omi needed to be defended, Aoi didn't. "You say that you don't want anyone minding your business, but you're doing that all the time lately."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Ken said bitterly.

"Fuck you." Youji snapped.

"Got lube?" Ken asked openly leering at him.

The blonde's jaw fell to the floor. He hadn't expected little innocent Ken to EVER say something like that.

The others laughed. Ken blushed when he realized what he had said, but didn't repent saying it.

Omi chuckled. "I didn't know Youji-kun's mouth could open that much!!"

"Yeah, it's amazing…" Ken said dreamily.

"ENOUGH!!" the playboy yelled and stormed out of the restaurant.

Ken got up and followed him. "You! Wait!! You're gonna hear me!"

Brad sighed and looked at Ran. "We better go to the Dome. We have to start with the soundproofs." He said, already getting up.

.::.::.::.::.

Ken closed the room's door, panting as he leaned back on it for support. "Kudou Youji! You're gonna hear me now whether you want it or not!!"

Youji sat on a chair, lighting a cigarette.

Ken took another chair and placed it in front of the blonde, waiting for him to say something, anything to end the silence.

"Look KenKe-"

"Youji, I… I understand that you don't love me back and all that stuff, but there's no reason for you to react like you did or start insulting Omi for liking Nagi. You can't-"

"How do you want me to react when my best friend goes and tells me that he's in love with ME!! You know I have nothing against you being like that, but I'm NOT!"

"You bastard- I didn't want to tell you 'cuz I knew you would react like that, I just couldn't help but say it, but I didn't WANT to!! Do you think I like to be treated like shit just because I fell in love with a person that doesn't love me back?!"

"Do you think I like to treat you like that?"

Ken's eyes narrowed. "It looks like you enjoy making my life a hell."

Youji sighed and leaned forward a little. "I don't, but I don't know how to treat you anymore. It feels awkward to be around you."

"Youji… Just, just forget about what I said. I don't want to lose you…" he said softly, knowing that he'd try anything to be friends with Youji again. To be like they used to be.

"You never lost me, but it's not easy to accept." Youji whispered.

"But then… what has changed?"

Youji stood up to leave, and stopped before opening the door. "Nothing has changed." He  said placing his hand on the doorknob but turned to look at Ken with a smirk before he opened the door. "Gettin' old KenKen? What's your problem?"

The brunette glared at him. _I'm not gonna let you treat me this way, you bastard!_

Youji turned towards the door and opened it, making a victory sign with his fingers and grinning at nothing in particular. "Youji 1 – KenKen 0."

The drummer didn't hear Ken approaching him, and didn't expect those hands turning him around, his right hand at the back of the blonde's head and his left one curling at his waist, forcing him closer.

The playboy felt paralysed as the brunette stood on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You," he breathed and brushed his lips against Youji's in a tender kiss, his cheeks reddening slightly as he did so. "are my problem."

Youji was petrified, mouth and eyes wide open after what Ken had done.

Ken smirked, looking even somehow insane for a moment. "KenKen 1 – Yo-tan 0!!" he chuckled. "I kissed Youji!" He blushed bright red. "Wait a moment!" he was shocked of his own actions. "I. KISSED. YOUJI!!"

.::.::.::.

Oi!! I'm sorry this is not the complete chapter (that will be a lot longer than this), but I've had to rewrite the chapter, and since it's taking me so long to update, I decided to put up a little advance (not so little since its nearly 2000 words).

Anyway, I'll appreciate any comment you wanna give about it. Hope ya like it!

Hasta luego!


End file.
